Tea Flavored Materia
by Sabby-Sama
Summary: What happens when members of AVALANCHE that we all know and love get transported to London to meet Layton and the crew by a time machine accidently built by Luke? MADNESS! Rated T just in case,not over-ly crack filled unless you like that sorta thing...


Disclaimer: -Luke pops out of Flora's shoe closet- Sabby-Sama does not own me, or anything else having to do with Professor Layton and Final Fantasy VII!

Warning: I think this fic will be pretty harmless language wise (Oh, Cid. . .-Shakes head-) But it'll be rated T just in case!

**(A/N notes at the end of the story! Don't be a cheater and skip to the end, either! ;D )**

Chapter 1: An Unusual Encounter

The group jerked uneasily as their knee's buckled at the sudden impact of hardwood flooring. Yuffie lost her balance like the epic ninja that she was and toppled to the floor.

"Yahoo! It works! Clive, CLIVE! Come look!" The group of confused people rubbed their foreheads, trying to overcome their screwed up senses. Who was the shouting boy with the British accent?

The mysterious boys feet thudded out of the room, accompanied by a door slamming, only to return quickly with another pair following shortly after.

"What is it now, Luke?" A deeper males voice, also British accented, asked worriedly. The heavier pair of footsteps stopped in their tracks.

"Oh, no. . .What have you done?" The man who was dragged into the room by 'Luke' murmured in disbelief.

A pause. Luke was starting to think this was a bad idea by the look on the others face.

"Well, nothing really. . ." the boy said slowly. "Perhaps I fiddled with a piece of that time machine to bring these people here?" Luke asked instead of giving a full-out answer.

By now, the group of people were aware of their surroundings, and the two mirror images arguing in the corner of the room.

Everyone looked to Cloud as if their leader would know what was going on. He merely shrugged.

The older one of the two turned and started to storm out of the room. "That's it, I'm telling the Professor!" he was stopped by Luke who had childishly grappled onto his legs and was sitting on the mans foot.

"No, Clive! The Professor can't know yet!" The boy begged. Clive continued to walk awkwardly towards the door with the added weight resting on his left leg, opened the door and continued down the hallway as he carried the boy out. The door slammed again, leaving AVALANCHE alone in an unknown room. And an unknown _world._

"Dude, what just happened?" A confused Zack asked as he nudged his blonde friend roughly for an answer. Cloud ignored him, not knowing how to answer him

"Oooh, that kid said this was a time machine, right?" an intrested Yuffie asked. She crawled across the floor, away from her former spot and towards the lump of scrappy metal. She curiously prodded it a couple of times, only for it to have a meltdown throughout the inside of its wires and watched with wide eyes as it crumbled apart.

They didn't know where they were, or who those people were that left the room so suddenly, but they had already broken their possessions.

"Oops." The ninja said, guilt-free. She sat back on her legs and looked up to her boyfriend. "Vinnie, where are we?" The young woman asked. Not that she was scared, but she wanted to know if there was a park nearby so she can play with Denzel and Marlene.

"I am not exactly sure, Yuffie. . ." Vincent murmured. Unlike his irresponisble lover, he was worried about his whereabouts. Who knew what kind of monsters were lurking about?

The only things lurking about outside on the streets of England were friendly civilians, but they didn't know that.

Instinctively, Aerith and Tifa clung to the arms of Zack and Cloud. Aerith looked to Zack.

"I want to go home." she said quietly, on the verge of tears. One minute she was tending to her garden outside of the bar, and than the next she was in this room that appeared to be a study and smelled like very bitter tea, which she despised.

Cid mockingly copied the girls, but cuddled Barett instead. The large man jabbed the pilot in the gut with his normal hand, deciding to be nice for a change.

The children were only interested in playing with the young boy, Luke, who talked funny.

"Are we just going to sit 'ere doing nothing? Lets escape through the window!" a rambunctious Cait exclaimed. Nanaki tried to calm the other semi-animal down.

Before Cloud could agree with the cats plan, the polite knock (strange) came from the door.

Cloud looked at Zack, confused. Why were these people knocking on their own doors when they were the intruders here?

"Uh, come on in?" Zack asked. In walked a man wearing an unbuttoned suit jacket. The whole group had the same thought; the man reminded them of Reno. The man smiled, despite the odd group containing a vampire, a robot man, and a cat riding on a red felinie creature.

"Professor Hershel Layton." The man introduced himself as he smiled softly. His gentlemanly gesture was interupted by a rude guffaw and remark from Yuffie.

"Whoa! What up with the hat, mister? And what are those blackholes doing on your face?" She immedietly wiped the small smile of the Professors face with the tiny comment.

Tifa scolded the ninja in a hushed voice to which Yuffie responded with a "What? He has no eyes!" Tifa looked back of the Professor apologetically. He cleared his throat, and from behind him urged the boy, Luke, forward.

When Clive had told the Professor what the young boy had done, the Professor gave Luke a short lecture and banned him from watching Doctor Who, the boys favorite show for the next three weeks.

"I'm sorry for transporting you here." The boy recited what the Professor told him apollogetically as he bashfully looked down at his shiny loafers. AVALANCHE still had _no idea_ what was going on.

Layton saw this and held out his arms in an open gesture. "How about we talk over some steaming cups of tea, shall we?" A whoop of excitement from Cid, making Layton think that as a yes.

Seated all around a circular table in the dining room/kitchen area of the apartment, the professor started to explain as he passed out cups of tea like an elderly grandmother, urging everyone to drink up so they'd grow up to be big and strong. As far as he knew, Vincent was about twice his age and they were all obviously strong if they had saved THEIR world multiple times.

Cid gulped his tea down eagerly as if he were having a withdrawal. Yuffie however dumped the putrid liquid in a nearby potted plant, being a role model for the children as they followed their aunt. Barett passed Cid his cup, grumbling about tea being a drink only for women.

Tifa drank her tea even though she wasn't a fan of it. Manners came first, after all. Vincent enjoyed his drink with seven cubes of sugar, enjoying the ecstasy filled sugar rush. Aerith pushed her cup slightly in front of her in disgust while Zack poured his beverage in poor, oblivious Cloud's cup as the blonde tied his shoe. The creatures of the group weren't given any of the herbal drink.

The professor sat at the table in the middle of Clive and Luke. He took a sip, making everyone even more anxious to hear him speak.

"Luke here stole a piece of the time machine, _which he shouldn't have done,_ and fiddled with it." Layton looked at the boy in an attempt at making squinted, scolding eyes. He failed.

"Time machine?" Vincent prompted, beleiving the words coming straight from the source. The red-eyed man was semi-intrigued and semi-befuddled. He was always interested in new inventions, but this. . .this was strange and unheard of.

The Professor sighed. He then told the group about his involvement with Scotland Yard and about the case involving the time machine, leaving out all the...personal information.

Everyone was speechless, even Cait, Yuffie and Zack, for once.

"I assume Luke here was trying to make a mini time machine of his own with that piece, am I right Luke?" The boy nodded glumly. Clive smiled as he realised he succeeded in making his brother-in-bond-feel guilty.

Cutting right to the chase, Cloud asked bluntly, "How do we get back?" he wasn't trying to be rude, but if they could go back to their home they should have done so ages ago instead of drinking tea and eating biscuits, no matter how delicious they were. Apparently, the Professor thought so and raised an eyebrow.

"If I had to guess, it'd be as simple as how Luke brought you here." the man said calmly. He nodded at Luke to get the minature time machine he had built.

The boy jumped off from his chair and ran to the study only to shout a startled cry and race back to the rest of the group carrying rubble. Yuffie sunk lower in her chair when she noticed the piece of machinery that she broke.

That's right, Yuffie had broken it. AVALANCHE turned to stare at the smallest in their family.

"So now we can't go back?" Marlene screeched. She had a play date with one of her friends tomorrow! Denzel tried to sooth her and comfort her by saying they would get back, even though he wasn't so sure himself.

Tifa put her elbows on the table. Screw manners! Now was the time to rest your elbows on the table top. She rested her head in her hands and shook it. "This isn't good at all, Cloud." she groaned. The blonde rubbed her back awkwardly not knowing what to tell her. Aerith started to sob quietly behind a napkin. Zack whispered words of reassurance in her ear as Cid and Barett started to punch each other in the arm for no reason.

The Professors face turned grim. "For now, no. I'm terribly sorry." The mans straight and naturally-unnatural emotionless face betrayed his words.

"Now what?" Cloud asked Vincent across the table. Vincent shrugged his shoulders as he jittered from his sugar high.

Clive interupted. "Why don't you stay here for now?" the teen looked to Layton for confirmation after he gave a suggestive look to Yuffie. Vincent growled at Clive in warning. "Wouldn't that be fine, Professor?" And without hesitation, the puzzle solver nodded.

"A gentleman always helps others in need."

* * *

><p><strong>Intresting crossover, no? Anyways, this will be based off of the events after Unwound Future for Professor Layton and basically after everything on FFVII's part, except everyones alive. Yay! Not sure if this will be continued since it pretty much is a super odd combo of fandoms, but reviews will tell me otherwise, which in turn will make me continue this! Double yay! I plan to make this funny so sorry if this first chapter was a tad too serious, it jsut had to be to make sense!<strong>

**So tell me what yout thought through a review!**

**~Sabby-Sama**


End file.
